The International Chemical Workers Union (ICWU) is applying for the Hazardous Materials Worker Health and Safety Training for the DOE Nuclear Weapons Complex Cooperative Agreement, with a first year cost of 925,000 dollars and a five year cost of 4,965,434 dollars. The long term organizational goal of the ICWU Consortium is to institutionalize our model program within the member unions, Councils and through the support from the targeted DOE site management. The immediate educational goal of the program is to continue to deliver hazardous materials and chemical emergency response training (1910.120, paragraph e, p and q) to thousands of Department of Energy workers who are daily exposed to a wide variety of hazardous substances. The long term educational goal of the Consortium is to provide all students with the confidence, relevant tools and problem solving skills to identify inadequacies in their facilities' hazardous materials programs. We will continue to examine and document the successes in making these programmatic and institutional improvements. The current ICWU Consortium members on the DOE grant are: the ICWU, the Greater Cincinnati Occupational Health Center, the International Association of Machinists and Aerospace Workers, and the University of Cincinnati. It is the aim of this grant proposal to continue and expand the successes of a multi-union consortium in training workers at six nuclear facilities in the dangers of hazardous materials and launch a Multi-Grantee Project with other existing NIEHS DOE grantees. The six facilities are: Hanford, Washington; Oak Ridge, Tennessee; Kansas City, Missouri; Amarillo, Texas; Fernald Ohio; and Albuquerque, New Mexico. Through the use of site-based worker-trainers, with the support of the ICWU CWHSE staff, we will train over 23,000 students in the five year period at the 6 sites, as well as developing trainers in the Cincinnati Center. Workers at these sites are exposed to a variety of hazards, including radiation, heavy metals, solvents, acid gases, through their normal work, as well as due to releases and other incidents in these aging plants.